


DbD Smut One-shot Requests

by I_dunno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/pseuds/I_dunno
Summary: See title
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 4





	DbD Smut One-shot Requests

Hello! Welcome to I_dunno's smut laboratory!

Full disclosure: this is my first time writing smut. That said, here's the rules for requests:

1\. No rape/noncon. I just don’t wanna write it because it makes me feel uncomfortable and bad.

2\. No Freddy (as a participant). Freddy doesn't deserve sexy fun times. Freddy should've stayed dead.

3\. Just because it follows the rules doesn't mean I'll write it. I'm less likely to do prompts with extreme/obscure kinks, and more likely to do more detailed prompts.

That's it for rules, really. I'll edit this if I think of more. I'll do gay, straight, or group scenes. Also if you don't specify a character as cis I might write them as trans because I'm trans and I love me some representation. Stories aren't interconnected unless explicitly stated, so I might write a character as having one identity in one chapter and a different one in another. 

That's all! Please leave your requests in the comments!


End file.
